phcollegesunivfandomcom-20200213-history
University of Perpetual Help College of Manila
Perpetual Help College of Manila, (PHCP) or simply Perpetual Manila established in 1968 with Nursing as key course offering . PHCP is the very first campus established by the University of Perpetual Help System. The history of Perpetual Help College of Manila in Sampaloc Manila serves as an inspiration to both the school’s internal and external publics. Inspired by a common dream and an unselfish desire of Dr. Jose G. Tamayo and Dr. Josefina L. Tamayo to serve humanity through their partnership with their fellowmen in quest for educational excellence and health service, the Perpetual Help College was founded in 1968 with the College of Nursing as its pioneer unit. PHCM, in its vision to provide unique and innovative educational processes, anchored on its motto "Character Building is Nation Building" which gist is the philosophy of its chairman and chief executive officer (CEO) Col. Antonio L. Tamayo. Aside from the school’s commitment to deliver quality education and health care, PHCM is also concerned with molding the students as Christian, service and research-oriented individuals. Most graduates are now in the USA who formed themselves into Perpetualites Association of America and serving as a direct linkage for Perpetualite students and alumni there. Recent history The main thrusts of the Perpetual Help College of Manila are academic excellence, health care and service to the community with high regards to moral standards and values formation leading to a more God-fearing individual. PHCM believes that national development emanates from individual progress. Thus, it is the prime concern of the school to develop the students not only intellectually but also spiritually, emotionally and socially. This is the corporate image on which PHCM stands. Keeping a good image and a meritorious identity, the Manila campus has sprawled strong walls and is determined to exude history and culture, humanities, arts, science and business. The expertise of the perfect team that runs the institution has brought the school to where it is now – a pedestal that earns global recognition. Effective leadership plus an innovative foresight made an excellent re-packaging of the physical appearance of the PHCM. The conceptual and theoretical mastery of the school officials have dramatically improved the academic performance of the college, which is evident on the board examination ratings of the College of Nursing and the employment opportunity approval of the ultra big companies where its graduates are now working. Trying to be more competitive, the administration has introduced academic innovations with the highest account on the policy that concerns the principle of "Technological Superhighway" through computerization, leading to paperless communication. Aside from the Nursing course, PHCM also offers Hotel and Restaurant Management courses which have earned distinction for many potential enrollees through its complete facility and the awards and honors the courses have received from various inter-school competitions on food and table preparations and settings. Equally competitive course offerings include, Mass Communication, Computer Science, Business Administration, Occupational Therapy, Respiratory Therapy, Medical Secretarial, Information Technology, the new government-recognized Medical Transcription, and Business High School. Due to the remarkable increase in enrollment, PHCM is now constructing a new building along Alfredo Street, Sampaloc, Manila, carrying on with its dream of cradling Perpetualites on the road of a changing learning environment – an aim for educational excellence. Education PHCM’s College of Nursing, under the command of its primary navigators, chief operating officer Manuel Tamayo and dean Melinda Gablan, has the distinction of being the very first academic course offered in by the institution. After 36 years of undisputed academic records, the College of Nursing serves as the flagship unit of PHCM that inspired other scholars to introduce more course offerings that aim to realize the institution’s vision. Just like an ordinary sea navigation, the College of Nursing has traveled miles across the ocean deep, surviving all the storms and trials that hamper its route to the port of victory. Unsurpassed records of the College include its consistent board examination topnotchers, the most recent of whom are Rodaliza Villamor and Rosita Quin, who ranked 7th and 8th, respectively. The board exam passing rate of PHCM continuously gains respect and recognition from other academic institutions in the University Belt area. Contributory to the success of PHCM–CN are the efforts of the administration to update and modernize school laboratory, complete with necessary facilities vis-à-vis the new Nursing Arts Laboratory housed at the 7th floor of the main building. The school has also its own hospital that efficiently serves as a training ground for nursing students. PHCM is also affiliated with 23 other hospitals, both government and private, serving its students on their hospital duty and training. Highly qualified teaching staff members, whose years of experience in the academe are intensified by their educational qualifications, are mostly master’s and doctorate degree holders. They are veteran teachers with the mastery of modern approaches in teaching nursing subjects. References *Perpetual Help College of Manila External links *The OFFICIAL Website of UPHSL *Unofficial Friendster Fan Profile *Unofficial Friendster Fan Profile Category:Universities and colleges in the Philippines